Warmth of The Heart (A Valentine’s Day One-Shot)
by CYB3R.FAWK3S
Summary: On one lonely Valentine’s Day, a young man falls into a slight predicament and finds what may be the new love of his life. Warning: contains lemons...


I sat on my couch, alone, as I watched Happy Death Day, too deep in thought to enjoy the movie. Today was Valentine's Day, and the only thing I've received was a small box of chocolates from myself. I knew I shouldn't be upset about something as little as being single, but it really didn't help at all with the fact that all of my friends are in a relationship and that they've been talking to me about their plans all day. I lived alone in a nice, yet old, little house near the woods, and I absolutely loved how quiet it was around here. Sure, since it was old, I do have a few issues with some pests making it inside, but other than that, which can easily be taken care of, everything was great. Except how alone I could sometimes feel. I'll usually have a friend or two come over when I do feel like this, but since everyone was busy with their significant others, I couldn't quite do that...

"You've been single for seven years..." I murmured to myself. "You should be used to this by now!" I sighed and continued to watch the movie in silence as I tried to deny the sorrow I felt. I was dressed in some thick clothes, since it was rather chilly outside, so at least I was comfortable. Just then, I heard a few knocks at my door, and I looked at my door skeptically before slowly standing up, pausing the movie, and walking to my door. I quickly peered out of the window to see who it was, but when I failed to see anyone out there I decided to open the door. I was then startled by a humanoid creature bursting into my house, forcing the door shut, and hiding behind me as it sobbed and shivered in fear!

The creature was covered in black and brown fur, with a dog-like head, pointy ears, and a bushy tail. It only took me a second to recognize this creature as an Anthro German Shepherd, and I quickly knelt down to speak with the frightened Anthro. "Hey, it's ok. Just calm down..." I told it soothingly, and as soon as I touched its shoulders it lunged into me for a tight embrace, obviously desperate for safety and comfort.

"P-please, you've gotta help me!" The Anthro begged with a feminine voice full of terror. "He-he's gonna hurt me and-and-" She couldn't continue with what she was saying, and she began to sob as she dug her face into my shoulder. Feeling sorry for the frightened female, as well as not knowing what else to do, I gently hugged the German Shepherd and began to shush her as I stroked the back of her head.

"Here, let's head into the living room... You'll be more comfortable in there..." I told her as I slowly began to stand up, taking the Anthro up with me. She nodded slightly as she continued to cry on my shoulder. I soon took the Anthro to my couch and sat down, and she quickly followed as she continued to hold herself close to me. She jumped when she heard someone else knock at my door, and she began to panic.

"Th-that's him! Please, don't let him get me!" She begged me as tears continued to stream down her face, and I gently grabbed her shoulders so she would look at me.

"Head down the hallway and hide there..." I then quickly threw off my navy blue hoodie and handed it to the Anthro, which I just realized wasn't wearing anything other than a slightly ripped white t-shirt and a pair of black panties. "And put this on, I don't want you to be cold..." She nodded and quickly went down the hallway I was talking about while I went the opposite direction towards the door. I then opened the door slightly and peered out to find a tall man with short blond hair and a slightly scruffy beard.

"Sorry for interrupting whatever you were doing, but have you seen any Anthroes run past here?" He asked me semi-politely, his piercing blue eyes staring at me intently. I shook my head and kept a straight face.

"No, sorry... Heard some dogs earlier, but no Anthroes..." I then looked back inside for a moment before turning back to the man. "If that's all you needed, I'll be heading back inside where it's warm..." There was then a loud noise coming from the back of the house, followed by a voice.

"Babe! Can you help me with this?" The Anthro called out to me, changing her voice slightly to avoid suspicion.

"I'll be right there!" I then turned back to the man and flashed him a smirk. "Sorry about that, I have to help me girlfriend with something now... I hope you find what you're looking for!" The man then nodded and began to walk off.

"Well, thanks anyway... Have a nice night!" He called out before I closed the door and ran through the house to find the Anthro. I found her standing in the hallway bathroom next to the small metal trash can.

"Sorry about knocking over your trash can..." She apologized as her ears lowered slightly, and I only smiled before lightly touching her arm. "Is he gone?" She asked me, and I nodded.

"What you did was actually really smart!" I told her, and she smiled as her ears perked up again. "He didn't suspect a thing!"

"So, I'm safe?" She asked me expectantly, and I smiled at her.

"You're safe..." She then threw her arms around my neck and hugged me tightly, her tail wagging furiously, and I chuckled before gently hugging her back. She then separated from me to look at me straight in the eyes as she smiled widely.

"Thank you... Thank you so much!" She then hugged me again before gently holding my head with her hands and pressing my cheek into her lips for a long, warm, gracious smooch. I was a little shocked from what she did, but I shook my head slightly to ignore it. The Anthro giggled before straightening her back and taking my hand in both of hers. "My name's Bailey... I forgot to introduce myself..." I nodded before introducing myself now.

"Pleasure to meet you Bailey, I'm Braxton by the way..." I then became curious and decided to ask Bailey a question. "Pardon me for asking, but who exactly was that guy?" Bailey then let go of my hand and looked down at her feet as her ears lowered.

"My owner... He-he's always been rough on me, but recently he's been getting rather... sexually abusive..." She then paused for a second to pull the hem of my hoodie down subconsciously to hide her already hidden nether regions. "I had finally had enough and ran away..." She added, and I gave her a sad smile before gently hugging her, and she immediately returned the embrace.

"If you want, you can stay here for a night or two..." I told her, and she looked at me in disbelief before smiling and beginning to cry again.

"Thank you..." She squeezed out before starting to sob again. She pulled herself together a whole lot quicker this time, however, and once she stopped crying she looked up at me. "I really needed a true friend like you, Braxton..." She whispered to me as she nestled her head under my chin, and I smirked as I watched Bailey yawn.

"You tired Bailey?" I asked her through a slight chuckle, and she nodded as she continued to hold herself against me. I then placed my hand on her shoulder and led her to my room, which had a queen size bed, a dresser, a desk, and a flatscreen tv. Bailey looked around the room with tired eyes before sitting down on the edge of my bed and laying down with a sigh. I smirked and began to walk out until Bailey stopped me.

"Where are you going?" She asked me, and I pointed my thumb towards the living room.

"You can sleep on my bed... I'll be fine sleeping on the couch..." I told her, and she quickly stood up and made her way towards me.

"Stay! Please... I-I don't want to be alone..." She begged me, and I thought for a bit before sighing in defeat.

"Just let me turn off everything, then I'll be right back..." I told her, and she nodded before I left to turn off the tv in the living room as well as all the lights in the house. I soon came back to find Bailey already snuggled under the covers. As I made it to the bed, I grabbed a remote off of my dresser and turned on the tv. I then noticed Bailey sitting up and looking at me as I sat down on the edge of the bed opposite from Bailey's side. "I'm not tired yet... You don't mind if I watch some tv do you?" I asked her, and she nodded before beginning to take my hoodie off. When she handed it to me, I lightly tossed it onto the floor before finding a different movie to watch, since I was positive that a horror movie wouldn't be very comforting for Bailey. When I finally found something to watch, I set the remote down and quickly threw off my shirt before throwing it with my hoodie. "Sorry... I just can't sleep with a shirt on..." I apologized to the Anthro, but she shook her head and smiled at me.

"I don't mind..." She replied before leaning against me and watching tv with me. As the movie played, Bailey rested her head on my shoulder as she hugged my arm and gently caressed my lean, semi-muscular chest. I just ignored what Bailey was doing and focused on the fact that I at least wasn't spending Valentine's Day alone anymore. _We may not be together, but this is still pretty nice!_ I thought as I continued to watch tv. Once a commercial came on, however, I looked at Bailey and found her looking up at me with a thoughtful gaze and a warm smile. "Braxton..." She said my name to keep my attention, and I glared at her as I gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders, letting her know that I was listening. "You're not like my owner... I'm more than positive about it! If-if you'll let me, I want to try something with you... I-I know you won't hurt me like my owner does..." She told me, and, unsure of what to expect, I simply nodded and waited patiently. Bailey then smirked and sat up, using my shoulder for leverage, before holding my head with a single hand and pressing her lips against mine passionately. _I spoke too soon!_ When our lips finally separated, Bailey could see that I was pleasantly surprised, and she giggled before completely climbing overtop of me and sitting in my lap.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that!" I admitted to the Anthro, and she simply laughed before giving the tip of my nose a quick peck.

"Then I guess you'll be in for a real treat~" She said seductively with half lidded eyes before grabbing her white t-shirt and slowly raising it over her head, exposing her round, C cup breasts, adorned with a single pink nipple on each mound, to me. She then discarded her shirt once it was off and held her hands behind her head to puff out her chest. "You can stare if you want... When you're done we can begin!" I smiled and gently placed my hands on her lean, athletic waist, causing her to smile as well. "If you're gentle, I may let you touch them too~" She told me semi-teasingly, and I nodded before slowly sliding my hands up her firm, muscular stomach and gently stroking her soft, round boobs. Bailey closed her eyes and quietly sighed with pleasure as I began to gently grope her, making sure I wasn't hurting her. Bailey then placed her hands behind my head and leaned into me, and she smiled before we pressed our lips together for another deep, loving kiss. We eventually had to separate for air, and when we did so, Bailey sat up and gently removed my hands from her bosom. "Now it's my turn to see something of yours~" She told me before sliding the covers off of my legs and backing up.

Once she was nearly over my feet, she smiled mischievously before grabbing my sweatpants and boxers and slowly pulling them down, freeing my fully erect, seven inch cock. She looked from my dick up to me and back before slightly licking her muzzle as she gently grabbed my hard shaft. She seemed hesitant at first, but she soon opened her mouth and slowly inserted my member into her mouth as her tongue slid down my shaft. When her lips wrapped around my cock, she began to suck as her head bobbed up and down. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to... I won't force you to do anything..." I told her as I gently touched the side of her head, and she looked up at me before sucking noisily as she pulled back. When Bailey's lips hugged the tip of my dick, she held the shaft with both hands before giving it one final suck.

"I'm fine with this as long as I have time to adjust..." She replied before giving my cock a long, warm lick up the shaft before going back to sucking. She soon began to go farther down as her tongue wrapped and curled around my shaft, and I just knew that I would be close to my climax soon. Bailey then inhaled deeply trough her nostrils before slowly taking in my entire dick, and I could feel the tip of it hitting the back of her throat lightly.

"P-please don't choke yourself..." I told Bailey as I looked at her with concern, and she slowly pulled back again with a long, powerful, noisy suck before releasing my cock again.

"I won't try..." She replied with a smile before holding the lower half of my shaft with her hand and gently pumping up and down as she sucked and licked the upper half. She eventually removed her hand and began to bob her head up and down my shaft as she held onto my hips tightly, and I could feel myself growing closer to my climax at every suck. As she continued to suck me off long and pleasantly, I gently touched one of her ears and began to pet her head softly.

"Bailey, I'm getting close..." I warned her, and she looked up at me and gave me a brief thumbs up before continuing to suck my cock. As she kept sucking my dick noisily, I closed my eyes and let out a slight groan of pleasure. She then nearly swallowed my cock, and I couldn't hold by climax back anymore. As I came into her mouth, Bailey swallowed my semen at every spirt until there was nothing left. She then pulled back again with one loud, final suck before smiling at me as she caressed my shaft with her hand now.

"Well that was fun!" She stated cheerfully as her tail wagged back and forth quickly, and I smiled at her before gently petting her head rewardingly. She giggled and decided to continue. "You ready for round two?"

"I'm ready when you are Bailey... Whatever you want to do, I'm ok with it." I replied sincerely, and she only smiled at me before pulling her panties down and throwing them off of herself. Still smiling, she then turned her rear towards me and resting the top half of her body on the bed, her backside raised invitingly into the air as her tail curled upward. She then looked back at me slightly as she rested her head on her crossed arms and smirked.

"How about something a little more traditional? Just... ease into it for me, please?" She begged lightly, and I nodded before standing up on my knees and gently holding Bailey by her wide, curvy hips. I then began to slide my dick up and down her warm, moist slit teasingly, and she released a mix between a muffled moan and a chuckle. I continued to tease her until her soft, fuzzy pussy was wet with her natural juices, which was a prime indicator that she was ready for the next step. I then stopped teasing her and slowly inserted my rock hard cock into her hot, tight, slippery vagina. Bailey moaned lightly in both pleasure and relief as I slowly and carefully thrusted in and out of her. "B-Braxton, thank you so much... for not being an animal like my owner." She told me with a smile, pausing midway to fight from moaning, and I smiled as well before lightly stroking her thick, muscular thighs. I then started to thrust a little faster, causing the German Shepherd to moan and pant slightly.

"Am I doing alright for you?" I asked her to make sure I wasn't hurting her, and she nodded as she released a sigh of pleasure.

"Y-yes... P-please, keep fucking me!" She begged me, and I complied by beginning to thrust into her tight cunt faster, causing her to moan with bliss. As I continued to fuck Bailey, I could feel her hips lightly bucking at every thrust, as if she was trying to match the rhythm of my thrusting. She eventually got it and, at every thrust now, slammed her rear into my pelvis, further increasing the amount of pleasure we were feeling. As I continued to drill into Bailey, she started to pant with her tongue lulled out now, which looked both hot and adorable. I could feel my final climax quickly approaching, and I decided to let Bailey know.

"I'm getting close again... Do you want to take this all the way girl?" She nodded and raised her head slightly.

"Yes! F-fill me with your cum!" She cried out joyfully, and I subconsciously nodded before beginning to pound into her. She moaned at almost every thrust now as she uncrossed her arms, rested her head on the bed as she continued to pant, and lulled her tongue out of her jaws lewdly as her eyes nearly closed. We were both really close to our releases, and when I felt Bailey's vaginal muscles clench onto my dick, I knew I couldn't hold it. I delivered one final thrust as I shot rope after rope of my seed into her pussy as we both came at the same time, and after we were done, we both just stayed in the same position as we tried to regain our breath. Bailey lightly moaned before relaxing her body and looking back at me slightly. I flashed her a weak smile before pulling my cock out of her soaked cunt and nearly collapsing next to her, and she followed suit by laying down next to me, her tongue still handing out of her mouth.

"Happy Valentine's Day..." I told Bailey when I had enough air, and she smiled before turning her body towards me and beginning to stroke her fingers over my chest.

"Happy Valentine's Day Braxton... I had a great time tonight..." She replied before hugging me, and I hugged her back almost immediately.

"I did too... I hope I didn't hurt you..." Bailey shook her head and smiled before gently climbing on top of me and giving me a few short, loving kisses.

"You were perfect Braxton... I-I think I might stay here a little while longer, if you don't mind of course..." She stated, and I only smiled up at her as I gently wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"Of course I don't mind, silly!" I laughed before we gave each other another loving kiss. "Stay here with me as long as you want! It gets pretty lonely out here sometimes..." Bailey grinned happily before we both decided to call it a night and climb into the bed. As I began to drift off, I heard Bailey whisper something to me, causing me to smile.

"Good night Braxton... You're the best boyfriend I could ever have!"

**The End**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this quick One-Shot, nothing was really planned out for this one so I'm a little surprised I even finished it. Anyway, I hope all of you have a lovely Valentine's Day, and feel free to give me any feedback. I may even take some requests if you're lucky... Happy Valentine's Day everyone! ️**


End file.
